Linda Hamilton
| image = | birth name = Linda Carroll Hamilton | known aliases = | gender = | mediums = Film; Television | roles = | date of birth = September 26th, 1956 | place of birth = Salisbury, Maryland | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = Children of the Corn King Kong Lives | first = Children of the Corn (1984) }} Linda Carroll Hamilton is an American film and television actress born in Salisbury, Maryland on September 26th, 1956. She is best known for playing the role of heroic Sarah Connor in James Cameron's cyborg time-travel film Terminator and it's 1991 sequel, Terminator 2: Judgment Day. In the horror genre, Linda played the role of Vicky Robeson in Fritz Kiersch's 1984 adaptation of the Stephen King short story Children of the Corn. The film was released the same year that Linda worked on Terminator. In 1986, Linda starred in King Kong Lives, directed by John Guillermin. She was cast in the leading (human) role of Doctor Amy Franklin. Career-wise, Linda's work in the horror genre took a sharp decline into the world of the direct-to-video market. Moreover, she ended up playing in Z-rated films for companies such as The Asylum. Such was the case in 2014 when she had the female lead of Admiral Linda Hansen in the giant squid movie Bermuda Tentacles. Body of work Film Notes & Trivia * Linda Hamilton is formerly married to Terminator and Aliens director James Cameron. They were married on July 26th, 1997 and divorced on December 16th, 1999. They have one child together, Josephine Cameron, who was born on February 15th, 1993. * Linda Hamilton has an identical twin sister named Leslie Hamilton Gearren, who doubled for her as the T-1000 morphed version of Sarah Connor in Terminator 2: Judgment Day. * Linda Hamilton was the recipient of the 1992 Saturn Award for the category of Best Actress for her portrayal of Sarah Connor in Terminator 2: Judgment Day. She also won the MTV Movie Awards that same year for the category of Best Female Performance for Terminator 2. * Linda's voice was used for a voiceover narration for Terminator: Salvation, but she did not otherwise have any involvement in the production of the film. * Linda Hamilton received the 1998 Blockbuster Entertainment Award for the category of Favorite Actress for her role in Dante's Peak, which was directed by Species director Roger Donaldson. Other works * First film work: Night-Flowers, 1979; Wafer * First TV work: Shirley, 1980; "Teddy Roosevelt Slept Here"; Gloria * From 1987 to 1990, Linda played a leading role in the TV series Beauty and the Beast as assistant district attorney Catherine Chandler. She played opposite Ron Perlman, who played the "beast", Vincent. Linda was nominated at both the 1988 and 1989 Golden Globe Awards for the category of Best Performance by an Actress in a TV-Series - Drama for her work on Beauty and the Beast. * Beginning in 2010, Linda had a recurring role on the hit series Chuck, playing a character named Mary Bartowski. External Links * * * at Wikipedia * * Linda Hamilton at the Holosuite * * Linda Hamilton at the Terminator Wiki References Category:1956 births